Talk:Sangheili Personal Energy Shield
Untitled Finally! Someone noticed the first energy shield. --First Sergeant Digipatd (My Rate) (My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) I'd like to point out that the glowing pads on the inside of the arms of the Elites and those on the back of the lower leg go dark when the shield is depleted; perhaps these are likely to be the shield emitters? Diaboy 12:12, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Merge Should be merged because its really a part of the armor and not a separate device, just like the Master chief's shields are part of his Mark 6 armor. The shield is formed by many small emitters ''embedded in the Elite Combat armor, so it should be on that page. --EliteSpartan My Talk November 4 2007 For For As per above.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 22:11, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Against Against --The Demonic Idiot Comments It is a piece of equipment that is mounted on all elite armor if you want to merge you'll have to merge it with all the other elite armor articles too. i say no--The Demonic Idiot 05:12, 29 November 2007 (UTC) no...not really. Have you read any of the Spartan armor permutation pages? Its never mention that they also have energy shield emitters. Only the MJOLNIR armor page talks about energy shields. Now that I think about it maybe they should mention that all armor perms have energy shielding too but thats another topic. --[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 21:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Recharge? At the end of the article is a quote from one of the books, which seems to suggest the Elite's shielding is inferior. Thinking about it i don't recall Elite shields recharging in the books and a few times their shields are penetrated easily by single bursts, maybe the whole thing doesn't collapse but bullets get through. I know in the games the shields act the same as MC's, so is this just a game mechanic? --Classius 22:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :In Halo Evolutions it says that elite shields if exposed to enough damage "die", while this was originally presumed to simply be slang for the shield being depleted it is in fact not the case as apparently when under sufficient fire the energy shields deplete and, if subjected to further trauma appear to fail completely preventing them from recharging so it can be theorised then that at least some, possibly low grade shields like the ones on an Elite Minor at least as there has been no other cases of complete shield failure before, and that the inability to destroy an elites personal energy shield in game is purely mechanics until proven otherwise. :As for elite's shields being inferior that has always puzzled me as the MJOLNIR's shield system was in fact reverse engineered from a Jackal Point Defense Gauntlet and would, logically, be inferior in quality to the energy shields of Sangheili (This is true for elites above the rank of Major Domo already which is what makes this quote all the more puzzling) I would conclude that the quote was made out of spite and mistrust for the covenant species, giving whoever said it (their name escapes me) reason to kill the engineer whilst not being strictly true. Veros 'Murum 11:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::In Combat Evolved, Elite shields recharge at a much slower rate than your shields do. They also stay down longer. I doubt this is true for the other games, however. I do know this: You cannot destroy a personal energy shield in-game. There isn't a tangible object to destroy that would prevent it charging, and the games' programming do not allow for it. Just because the MJOLNIR's shields were reverse-engineered from a Jackal's Point Defense Gauntlet doesn't make it inferior; remember, it had to have been tweaked and modified to achieve the effect that it did (in other words, taking the form of a personal shield, rather than the point defense gauntlet). SmokeSound off! 16:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) How do the elites heal so quickly I wonder how do the elites heal after armor is down because spartans have biofoam in there armor but elites being aliens dont have that? And if they did how would it work in there armor I mean there armor isent like a spartans whos armor is like 5 inches thick there armor looks like spandex or somthing that has armor plating on it.TheBlueBlur 20:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe its not so much healing as toughness. Their flesh was said to be like banded steel, so whilst something may penetrate them it may not go very far, leading to just light bleeding. Other things may be multiple organs and such allowing them to keep going. Classius 22:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC)